


Reflex

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, but they'll be explored in later installments, dads of marmora, ships are super minor, you won't even know they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Kolivan assumed that the Paladins of Voltron were adults, or at least near the age of human maturity. Keith's mixed heratige, however, may change his view.Through a simple gesture, more about Keith's galra side is revealed to Kolivan, Thace, Antok, and Ulaz.





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'm a sucker for Keith bonding with the Blade of Marmora members. Secondly, I'm a sucker for the dads of Marmora. 
> 
> The stories in this series take place in an au where Antok, Thace, and Ulaz are still alive, and Shiro has been found from wherever he disappeared to at the end of season 2. This is my first fic, so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Based on this head canon: https://allawander.tumblr.com/post/160648775783/so-im-thinking-about-the-blades-mothering-keith by allawander on Tumblr!

“There are multiple fighting techniques that will assist you in taking down galra in hand-to-hand combat,” Kolivan explains, “we will have to modify them to better suit your heights, but I'm sure it can be done.” He lets his gaze flick across the faces of the Paladins, then back to Antok, Thace, and Ulaz, who stand watching from above.

After hearing of the Paladins’ difficulty fighting with Sendak, and that none of them had gone head to head with a galra, _and_ that they had done very little training without their bayards, Kolivan had decided that they needed more preparation for future fights. Though, if he were being honest, Kolivan would admit it was for some Paladins more than others. Shiro’s time as Champion had made him proficient in most forms of combat. Keith had proved himself easily during the trials. Even the princess had shown great fighting skill during their fight with Haggar. The other three, however…

Kolivan felt that as the Paladins of Voltron, they all needed to be fully prepared for any kind of combat.

Which led them to waiting for Kolivan’s demonstrations in the training room. 

“Of course, any of these are employable against any other creature that you may find yourself against in this war.” Kolivan nods, looking up again at Antok. Antok nods as well, disappearing from behind the glass of the viewing station above them. A few moments later he strides into the training room, coming to a stop next to Kolivan.

“Antok and I will demonstrate first. Then you will take turns attempting these strategies against each other, and then against me.” A smile almost creeps on to Kolivan’s face as the yellow Paladin's face goes a little pale and the blue one swallows. The green one only raises an eyebrow.

_Oh yes,_ Kolivan thinks, _this will be interesting._

:::

Kolivan makes a true effort to hold back his laughter as he watches the Paladins. After almost an hour, only Keith and Shiro have managed to execute the formation properly multiple times. The rest have managed it a few times each, the green Paladin managing to do it three times in a row before she lost the formation. Kolivan will admit, they have all made better progress than he expected. It doesn’t stop them from looking like kits, the way they fumble with the foreign excercise.

He steps forwards and raises a palm. “That's enough. We’ll work on it again later, but for now we’ll switch to a new form.” The Paladins stop, Shiro and Keith moving to stand next to one another while the other three clump together and settle down on the floor.

“Wait, I thought we were going to try them against you?” The blue Paladin asks, his hand thrust in the air. The yellow Paladin's mouth falls open and he whacks the blue one’s arm.

“Lance, be quiet!” He hisses. Kolivan’s eyes move to the blue Paladin- Lance- and he sighs.

“We need to refine your technique more before you attempt it on a galra. Until then hope we are not forced into any battles.” Lance nods slowly, then looks to the yellow Paladin and sticks out his tongue.

“So we’re learning another new technique?” The green Paladin questions.

“Yes. However, this demonstration will be between me and someone smaller.”

“What about Pidge? She’s the smallest.” Lance pipes up, and this time the green Paladin shoots him a death glare.

“Lance, c’mon,” the yellow one tries, glancing to Kolivan before focusing on Lance again.

“‘C’mon’ what, Hunk?” The three dissolve into a squabble.

Kolivan turns to Antok, who steps back and out of the way. Kolivan turns to Keith, who is currently distracted by his conversation with Shiro. Kolivan knows that Keith is already more than capable of holding his own against a galra in combat, and is closer in size to the other three Paladins than Shiro, making him the best option.

Kolivan steps towards Keith, placing a hand on the back of Keith’s neck. Kolivan is about to ask if he will help to demonstrate, when Keith reacts to his touch.

Keith makes a startled sound, his arms drawing into his chest and his knees trembling. Kolivan lets him go almost instantly. Keith nearly falls, quickly adjusting his stance to keep himself upright. His breathing is a little heavy, and he stares at Kolivan with wide, unsure eyes.

The training room has gone suddenly silent.

“Oh my god, Keith, what was that?” Lance calls, voice shaking with barely restrained laughter, and Keith’s face goes red. Kolivan blinks, confused, and the sounds of the other Paladins laughing begins to fill the previous silence.

Shiro walks up next to Keith and lays a hand on his arm. Keith jumps, then turns his face away from Kolivan. Pidge and Hunk have gotten up and are asking Keith if he's alright, if he knows what happened, if he knows _that was the cutest thing I’ve seen since we left earth._

Kolivan looks over Keith’s head and locks eyes with Shiro. Shiro raises an eyebrow before shrugging and returning to his task of holding Keith back, keeping him from launching himself at a still-laughing Lance. 

A small, pained noise comes from behind Kolivan, and he looks over his shoulder. Antok’s face mask is still in place, yet Kolivan can feel the confusion and paternal instincts warring inside of him. Out of curiosity, he looks to Ulaz and Thace. They both have similar looks on their faces, and Kolivan knows he feels the same. 

He looks back to Keith. The strange red colour has left his face, and he’s ignoring Lance in favour of the other Paladins, as well as the Princess and Coran who have appeared in the time Kolivan let his attention stray. 

Kolivan is almost sure that the Paladins are- or are at least near- adult age in human years. He would certainly hope so, if they are all forced to bear the burden of Voltron. But Keith. 

_Keith._

His reaction to a casual gesture between galran adults, was that of a _child._ A child that has yet to reach full maturity. Kolivan wonders how old Keith is in galran years, and how his mixed biology will affect what is normal for a galra and what is normal for a human. He wonders, then doubts, that Keith knows anything about the galra beyond their war-torn history. 

With a final glance between his comrades, Kolivan settles his gaze on Keith, and decides that they will have to have a very long talk. 


End file.
